The Impossible Meet
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Author: The blue moon rose 'FanFiction' MaddHasAHatter (Wattpadd) / SlytherinJess (DA) Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction only on Wattpad" Alternated Universe 'AU', Non-canon? Canon? Rated: (M- FanFiction) MA- Wattpadd Pairings: RinxOC Summary: With Yukio on job to exorcise some demons, Rin was hit with something from a demon that sucked him in wor
1. Chapter 1

**The Impossible Meet**

**Author: The blue moon rose 'FanFiction' MaddHasAHatter (Wattpadd) / SlytherinJess (DA) **

**Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction only on Wattpad" Alternated Universe 'AU', Non-canon? Canon?**

**Rated: (M- FanFiction) MA- Wattpadd**

**Pairings: RinxOC**

**Summary: With Yukio on job to exorcise some demons, Rin was hit with something from a demon that sucked him in worm hole into another realm.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 'Black Hole'**

Yukio was shooting demons and destroying them, Rin was slicing them with his sword but the demons kept on coming. Yukio bites his lips "Where are they all coming from?!" Rin growled "Where the hell is Shura?!" Rin yelled.

Suddenly a large demon came out of nowhere "Die Exorcists!" it shouted as the demon with it's claws out hit Rin across his back and then chest making him scream. Yukio's eyes widen in horror "RIN!" he pointed his guns at the demon and started to shoot at it "NOOO!"

The demon growled and jumped away has a black portal appeared behind him "Curse you exorcist!" Rin got on his knee's coughed up blood, the demon grinned and his tail moved quickly wrapping around Rin making Rin's eyes widen. Yukio gasped "RIN!"

The demon chuckled and pulled Rin towards him at the black portal, Rin gasped "YUKIO!" he reached out, Yukio rushed towards them reaching out "RIN!" he yelled has the demon and Rin went inside the portal then it closed. Yukio's eyes widen "No... no... RIIINNN!" he yelled.

~Somewhere~

Raining, Jess held her black umbrella tight 'cold..' A frown came on her face "Such a gloomy night.." she muttered while walking back to her uncles from the 24/7 convenience store at eight in the night. She was hungry and wanted some snacks so she walked down from the manor to the convenience store in the town. Carrying her bag of sweets, she sighs from such gloomy weather. She was here for the summer, visiting her uncle like she always does every summer. The Mikcloud Manor in Dundee, Scotland was like her second home.

Turning back to the road that headed right to the manor 'god I hate the rain' she thought to herself. Has she drawn closer, she suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw red with in the water moving with it. She looked closely 'blood..!' turning her head has Jess see's where the blood was coming from, the forest. She walked a little closer and saw a foot.

Getting closer and she noticed it was a boy around her age with messy, jet-black hair and pale skin. Jess blinked and right away took hint at his demonic presence 'is he a demon...?' then she noticed slightly pointed ears, and a long, black, fur-tufted tail. He had on men's black skinny jeans, converse and a white shirt that was torn up with cuts all over him the shirt was half soaked in blood.

Her eyes widen and quickly moved closer, kneeling down. She could see him still breathing 'thank god..'

She frown 'I need to move him... it looks like he lost a lot of blood' Jess hovered left hand over him casting a spell to make him weightless, so she could carry him. Letting go of her black umbrella that started floating in the air from her telekinesis when she let go. She gently picked him up caring him on her back, he was still out.

'I wonder who is he is... how did he get here...?' She started to walk back to manor, her umbrella following and hovering over them both has Jess began to walk. The whole area her family owns is guarded by magical barriers, she is still wondering how he even got inside the barriers.

Jess could see the blood dripping from him to the ground has she was caring him back up to the manor 'I need to get up there faster, this is going to take 45 minutes to reach the main doors...' taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, Jess aspirated in front of the door. Jess glanced at the door again using her telekinesis the door opened for her. Stepping in the main hall she shouted her uncle "UNCLE!" The butler walking down the stairs "Lady Jess.. why are you.." he stopped and noticed the boy Jess was caring and bleeding. He's eyes widen "Oh my... quickly bring him to your uncle's Alchemy lab" Jess nodded, he went upstairs to get her uncle, Jess sighed but did what the butler said, she went down to her private uncles lab.

Going through the manor to a secret door that led downstairs, she walked down those steps still caring the boy behind her has she started feel he was getting heavy the spell Jess placed on him is wearing off.

Jess turned the corner of the stone hallway and she was in his lab filled with books, potion bottles and a lot of alchemy stuff.

Quickly placed him on the metal table 'phew' then by looking at him she had noticed she was covered in his blood... Jess frown and walked over to the couch that was in the room and placed her bag of sweets on it, her umbrella that was following still floated fell has she caught it with her hands and placed by couch.

Jess walked over to the boy 'he is losing blood... a lot of blood' Jess quickly walked over to the cabinet that had her uncle's potions.

She opened it looking through them has she found one, a healing potion. It was a tiny potion, she gently grabbed it and walked over to the boy. Slowly took the cork off, she used her telekinesis to open his open his mouth a little and poured the potion in his month gently.

Right away, it started to work has his body started to glow a little red the deep cuts and gashes disappeared, the red light dimmed down when he was full healed.

"My what do we have here?" Jess heard her uncle's voice "I found him..." She turned too looked at him "he's handsome aye?" he grinned at Jess who glared at him "This is not the time to joke around uncle..." Jess watches her uncle has he was looking at the blood that was on the table and floor, he takes a swab of it. Jess eyes him "What are you doing...?" he walks over to his desk and takes out this strange round golden device. Pops it open and lit the blood drop it in.

"I'm checking his blood" her uncle said, Jess raised my eyebrow "Your what..?" "Checking his blood, don't you sense it..? his aura is strange" Jess looked over at the boy "I know I sensed some demonic aura in him..."

"No way..." she heard her uncle, Jess sharply turned to him "What..?" the device was glowing white mixed with red.

"He's half demon" her uncle said with a shocking tone, Jess's eyes widen "No way..."

"Wow what a face palmer this is" he closed the device and placed it back in his desk "It's rare but it happens"

She's uncle walked back of to the boy started to do a doctor thing and checking his body for anything "What are you looking for..?" Jess asked him "Just checking on him" He looked behind his back "He has a tail" he gently put him back how he was.

"That potion you gave him should have healed that scar... strange" he move his hair out-of-the-way and opened his eyes to see deep blue eyes but can see a slight red to it "Mhmm"

"Jess let's do a spell to clean him up, he's gonna be out for awhile, I placed a sleeping spell on him" Jess nodded to him, her uncle went over to his cabinet and grabbed a large round bottle that had white clear liquid in it. He then walked back over placing it on the table and took the cork off "Ready?" she nodded to him.

They placed their hands over the boy, a light blue magical circle appear under and over him. The liquid from the bottle floated up and over him. It slowly covered him like a cocoon.

They then raised their hands has the liquid came from him and he was all-clean. He even sparkled a little "God I love this potion, looks like I need to make more" the liquid disappeared. Jess put her hands down and sighed "Jess go and get cleaned up" She looked at herself 'I forgot I covered in blood' "Very well" she walked over to the couch, got her bag of snacks "I'll put him in the red room" Jess nodded to him and left his lab.

'Wonder who he is...'

Reaching her room locking the door behind her, she right away started to get undressed and walked into her own private master bathroom to take a shower. Once done she headed back into her room, taking out clean fresh clothes from her dresser, she got changed into black plaid girl boxer shorts and emerald-green color tank top, then drying her hair after with her magic.

She walked over to her bathroom again grabbing the hand lotion putting lotion on her hands and feet, she turned and left the bathroom and headed for her front door, she left the room after she was done to head for the red room. It didn't take her long to get there it was just right down the hall, Jess stopped at the door.. Biting her lip... 'I haven't been in this room since rick... died... my old room..'

She frown, she started too get nervous to even enter this room... Her uncle knew by putting the boy in this room would make her come out of this shell and go into the rooms that rick and her once shared... even this room... There is a reason why She does not have this room anymore... She suddenly jumped has she heard the door click open and the door was opening. She just stood there has her uncle was in the doorway "Jess there's no reason to be afraid of this room... get in here" he walked away into the room.

She frowned, looking into the room. Taking a deep breath closing her eyes... her heart started to pound a little fast and she opened her eyes. She took a step in and let the breath go...

She walked a little slow towards the bed the boy that looked so cozy in, he breathed a little slowly like he was in a deep relaxing sleep.

"He woke up before you got here" Jess heard her uncle, Jess's eyes widen "He did...?" her uncle nodded.

-flashback about 5 minutes ago-

"Good put him on the bed" Jetter told his butler, He walked over to the dresser getting some clothes out for the boy.

Then his eyes widen has a heard a loud gasp, Jetter turned quickly. The boy was setting up breathing heavily. Jetter quickly walked over to him "Where I'm?" the boy was looking around "Calm down, my niece found you almost half dead" Jetter responded to him

His eyes widen "What...?" "My niece found you half dead on the side of the road close to my manor. Forgive me my name is Jetter Falcon Mikcloud, I'm Lord of this family and household" He blinked at Jetter "Oh... my name is Rin..." Jetter smiled a little "Seb go get the boy something drink and eat" the butler bowed "Yes my lord"

Jetter looked at the boy "Do your remember anything, before my niece found you half dead?"

He did a puzzling look like he was thinking, he shook his head "No not really.. wait a minute... you said you found me half dead... Why do I feel so healed...?" Jetter sighed "Well since I know what you are I will tell you, it seems you have slight amnesia also" He's eyes widen "You know...? And what?!"

Jetter nodded to him "My family are high and powerful magical family. We keep balance between the realm of darkness and the realm of light 'aka hell and heaven', the answer is to know how I know you are a half demon is because of my magical device. You were bleeding everywhere so I took a sample; luckily my niece gave you a healing potion which cured you right away"

He fell back with a sigh "I see..." Jetter could tell he had dumbfounded 'the poor boy...'

"Well you should get dressed" Rin looked down at what he was wearing, nothing but his boxers. He blushed "Why I'm in my boxers...?"

"Well you were covered in blood and your shirt was half torn which I wanna know what happen to you..." Jetter walked over to the dresser picking up the clothes that dropped out of his hands and putting them on the bed.

"Here, these are some Pajama's... Your are the same size has him so get dressed, the bathroom is right there" Jetter point to the other door in the room to the right of him.

He looked back the clothes then the door, he nodded picking up the clothes, getting off the bed and walked over the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Jetter sighed 'she's going to kill me for giving him some of the ricks Pajamas...'

-End of flash back-

Jess looked at her uncle after he told her what happen 5 minutes before she came in here "So he just right away passed out?" she asked her uncle, he nodded to her "Yeah he must have been really tired... Even though he was unconscious for about for god knows how long"

"Mhmm who wouldn't be..." Jess sat down on one of the chairs.

Jetter sighed "I shell see what's keeping Seb from the food and drink for our guest" Jetter left the room closing the door behind and leaving Jess alone with the sleeping boy.

Jess looked around and noticed the piano was still in here... she slowly got up and walked towards it. She gently touches it... right away getting images of the past where Rick always played her a song. She bit her lip opened the keyboard holder, sat down on the chair and just started at the keys. Her hands slowly moved over the keys, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out. Her hands moved on their own playing a song on the piano, the very last song Rick ever played for her.

(((Main Theme for Starbound, the Piano version. Song is called Altair, 20 min song)))

~20 minutes later~

Hitting the last key, Jess removed her hands and relaxed herself.

"That was really good..." a voice rang through her ears, she turned her head and noticed the boy was wide awake but sitting in the bed watching her.

She blushed and looked away "Thank you..." she closed the key door and stood up. She walked over to the boy slowly "How.. How are you feeling?" "Fine... thank you for Uhm finding me..." Jess did a tiny smile "you are very welcome" just then the door open, it was her uncle "Ah your awake come on you two dinners will be served down in the dining area" She nodded "Come on I'll walk you down there"

He did a shy smile and got off the bed. Jess walked out the door with him following her. "So this is the main hallway, to the left is the main staircase that leads to the main hall and my bedroom" He just nodded to me and looked around she can tell he's twirling while walking looking at every painting.

When Jess got to the staircase and started to walk down with her "So you enjoying looking at everything?" Jess smiled. Rin's eyes widen has he got to the main hall, it was so huge, he walked behind her not really saying anything. He followed her down the stairs and into the dining area.

"Wow! So huge!" he shouted with a shocked face, Jess chuckled at him.

The dining area was massive with a royal dark look with gold deigns. The Fireplace itself was gold, the fire was already lit, the table was medium large dark redwood with black leather chairs.

Jess's uncle was already sitting at the head of the table, Jess moved towards him and took a seat next to him. "Come Rin, sit next to me" Rin nodded and walkover sitting next to Jetter.

"So Rin, were you from?" Jetter asked him. Rin blinked "Oh I'm from Japan"

Jetter looked at him "I see, I will try to find a way to get you back, your family most be worrying about you" Rin's eyes widen "my brother! He must be looking for me... we were fighting a demon... then.." he frowned and rubbed his chest 'Yukio... where are you...?'.

Jess frowned "You where attacked by a demon?" Rin nodded "have you heard of the True Cross Order?" Jetter frowned "No... I don't think so" Jess looked surprised "wait... what's that...?" Rin looked surprised "exorcists... that exorcise demons" Jess and Jetter looked surprised and confused on this true cross order.

The Butler came strolling in with a fancy tray with a big pot of pot roast stew, the smell made your mouth water.

"My Lord dinner is ready" The butler said starting to fill up bowls with the roast beef stew.

Rin looked at his bowl of roast beef stew, he unknowingly lick his lips. The food looks and smells yummy.

"Well dig in" Lord Jetter said already digging in. Rin quickly digged in has the others.

After Dinner in the main Livingroom area, Rin sat on the couch next to Jess and her uncle sat on the leather chair "It seems you are remembering, I will reach out to the Mikcloud family branch in Japan and search for your brother" Rin smiled "Thanks!"

Jess chuckled "I hope we can find him" Rin relaxed in the couch as if he did not really care, Jetter looked at the boy "Well until we find your brother I would like you stay here, I mean it's save here. The Manor is protected by barriers not even the devil himself can get in"

"So you're saying I can stay here until I'm able to get back home?" Rin asked Jetter. Jetter nodded "Yeah"

Rin was hesitant first "no I'm ok I don't want to be a hassle" Jetter laughed "Nonsenses you're not a hassle come" Jetter said "You are more than welcome to go out and help Jess with her work"

Rin raised his eyebrow "Work..?" "Yeah, we also keep the balance between the three realms, Heaven, in-between and hell. I told you that already"

"Oh.. I remember now, sure I guess..." Rin said sighing. "So it's getting late, Jess it's time for you to retire" Jess stood up "Okay, Night Rin" Rin looked at her with a flush "Night" Jess left to the room.

"Do your remember were your room is?" Jetter asked him, Rin looked away "No" Jetter smiled "Come I'll show you back to your room" Rin got up and followed Jetter.

Rin followed Jetter out of the den to the main hall, up the stairs Rin saw in the corner of his eye a ghostly apportion disappear into the wall to left, that made him stop dead in his tracks, his eyes widen.

Jetter looked at him "What do you see?" Jetter looked at where he was staring "I saw a ghost..." "Ah you saw a spirit, figures you are half demon" Rin frowned 'I wonder what they would do to me if they found out I'm the spawn of satan'

"He just disappeared down the hall into a room" Rin pointing to the area with was on their left down by Jess's room. Jetter looked "Ahhh you saw Rick" "Who is Rick...?" Rin had a confused look on his face.

"Jess's ex-lover who dead, he watches over her" Jetter said turning to right and heading to the red room, Rin of course followed him, reaching the room Jetter opened the door "Know then get some more rest, I would like to see you in my lab and I have a lot of things to ask you but for now rest" Rin just nodded and headed into the room closing the door.

~The Next day around noon in Jetter's Lab~

Rin sat on the sat "Why do you have me down here sitting on this table with my shirt off...?" Rin asked with a huff.

"I just wanna check something" he says had Rin opened his shirt up and Jetter's index finger lit up with a single magical lit. Rin blinked at this 'what is he gonna do?' Jetter moved his finger and poked his chest has symbols appeared on his chest. Rin watched this has rune symbols he has never seen before. Jetter's eyes scanned them and then his eyes widen and looked up at Rin "Rin... are you of royal demonic blood?" Jetter asks Rin.

Rin avoid eye contact and stay quiet, looking a bit down on his he was uncomfortable. Jetter frowned "Rin, it's okay to answer me... there's no reason to be ashamed of being the son of Satan.. You can put your shirt back" Jetter said, Rin right away put his shirt back on. "Seb will take you to the dojo were Jess is training right know, you can join her if you like, I'm sorry that I hound on you" Jetter said sitting down behind his desk.

Rin got off the table "it's okay" Seb bowed "Follow me Master Rin" Rin has a surprised look on his face 'master...? Never been called that before...' He followed Seb.

Rin followed out of the lab and through some hallways until they reached the dojo door's "Master Rin this is the dojo, Lady Jess is in there training"

Just then, the a boy came crashing out of the double sided doors rolling on the ground hard this right away made Rin blink, The butler moved out-of-the-way "Young Lord Yuki, you alright?" Yuki got up rubbing his butt "Yeah... ow..."

"Looks like Lady Jess won again" Seb said stepping in the Dojo, Rin followed him and saw Jess in the middle of the Dojo wearing Black gym shorts, and gym top that matched the bottoms. Her tummy was showing and she was bared footed, her hair was tied up in that back, and there was not a drop of sweat on her.

"Lady Jess" Seb said, She looked over "Oh Seb.." She saw Rin "Rin hello"

He blinked her and blushed "Hello..." 'damn... she's so hot...'

Jess smiled at him "Would you like to spare?" Jess asked him, Rin looked at her shrugged "Sure" he took off his shoes and got on the mat and stand across from her.

"Watch it, she's fast" Yuki said sitting down.

Jess smiled that somewhat looked like it was a devilish smirk. She made a fighting pose and did Rin, The butler raised his hand "Fight!"

Jess closed her eyes, sensing everyone around her like the force. Jess right away moved fast, Rin's eyes widen "What the..?" She was in front of him in a blink of an eye and grabbed his wrist about to flip him, when she gripping his wrist she quickly knees him in the gut in mid air making him. She quickly jumped on him doing a hurricanrana making hit them mat hard and rolling over "Ahh..." Rin holding his right side.

Jess quickly got on her feet running and jumping with a flying fist to hit while he was on the ground. Rin saw her and quickly moved out-of-the-way and she missed. He got on his feet and swing a kick at her which she dodged.

For about 45 minutes that kept blocking each other's kicks and punches. Jetter walked in and seeing the fight go on "They can't lay a signal hit on each other" Yuki says stunned "Just wait there will be an opening on one of them" Jetter said sitting down.

Right has Jetter said that, Rin tackled Jess to the floor pinning her arms down, Jess tried to get loose.

"Looks like I won" Rin said with a smirk on face, Jess blushed and huffed "very well you won" Yuki laughed "Finally someone here that can beat her"

Jess blinked feeling her heart flutter "Can you let go know...?" Jess blushed again, Rin nodded and let her go getting up. He held out his hand to help her up, She took it and Rin help her up. Rin right away sniffed the air 'What's that smell...?' he thought to himself.

He sniffs again "What smells.. like Mint Chocolate..?" Jess blushed "I don't know.. if you excuse me" He walked away to the locker room.

Jetter walks up to him "Good match, if I haven't known any better I believe you and her are equally matched in a fight" Rin looked over to him "What smells like mint Chocolate?" Jetter blinked at him and sighed "Figures you can smell it" Rin eyed him "What..?"

"Jess" Jetter said with a laugh "A Witch's blood is like a pure drug to a demon or a vampire, any other kind of creature, since you are half demon you can smell her. She smells like Mint chocolate, even tastes like it to a vampire or demon" Jetter smirks at him "So she smells yummy doesn't she?" he said in a funny way, Rin looked away with a flustered look on his face that made Jetter laugh "HAHA!"

"My Lord" Jetter looks over "Yes Seb?" Seb had a serious look on his face "King Zach is here" Jetter's eyes widen "I see, tell him I'll be with him in the moment, please excuse me Rin.."

Rin nodded 'King Zach...? Who is he...?' Rin thought to himself. He quickly turned his head has he heard door open, Jess walked out of the locker room wearing black skinny jeans, white tank top with a black lace cardigan. Her hair was down and brushed perfectly.

'it's hard to believe witches are real... and she's one... well I guess the documents of them from cram school are false and their not demon hags...'

She walked over "You wanna take a walk in the garden?" Rin flustered again "Sure" Jess smiled "Come this way" she motioned him to follow him and he did.

Meanwhile in Jetter's Study room, Jetter walked in and seeing King Zach himself looking out the window. "Your Majesty, it's good to see you again. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Jetter asked.

Zach looked over to him "I've heard you have a guest staying with you" Jetter eyed 'how does he always know...?' He sighed "Who did you know?"

Zach smiled "I'm not blind or Deaf, remember you have a painting of my mother in the library" Jetter walked over "So your mother told you from the painting god I knew she would... the maids are always such gossipers" Jetter sat down on one of the leather chairs. Zach also strolled over and sat down next to Jetter "So when can I meet this boy?"

Jetter sighed "Not right know you won't, he's proudly walking around with Jess by know, he's a very handsome boy, he's half demon"

Zach has a look of curiosity on his face "Oh really? So who's son is he?" "Satan" Jetter side getting up going to his desk pulling out two liquor glasses and a bottle of Rum. He pours the glasses half full and hands one to Zach how happily took it.

"Really know? Has far has I know... Satan or Lucifer, doesn't have any children" Zach asked taking a sip of the rum. Jetter nodded "Yeah, I know.. it doesn't make sense" taking a sip of his Rum "Makes me think that he isn't from here" Zach blinked at him "You think he's from another realm?" Jetter nodded

Down in the Garden, Jess walked Rin in the middle of Garden "So what do you think?" Jess asked Rin, Rin looked around. It felt so enchanted, such magical aura from here. The flowers were bright colors and so many different types up the roses "It's.. pretty so many colors" Jess smiled and kneeled she whistled that sounded like magic. Rin eyed her and then eyed widen and saw a little green light fly over. The green light hovered in front of Jess, Jess smiled "Hello Vivi"

Rin kneeled down "A Fairy...? So fairies aren't demons?" Jess blinked at him "Fairy's are demons... this garden is covered in them. It's like a Fairy city really" Jess held out her hand and the little green light flew on it and dimmed it's light and revealing a tiny person, with long green hair, knee-length green laced dress with bare feet, pointed ears and marking on her body, her wings were a pretty shiny white that sparkled.

"Vivi this is Rin" Jess smiled, Vivi looked at the boy "Hello" she bowed. 'this boy is half demon... but I sense not evil in him, I can trust him for know'

Rin smiled down at the fairy "Hello Vivi" The fairy flew off Jess hand and Flew on Rin's knee "Lady Jess is this you're new boyfriend?" the fairy asked. Jess right away blushed "What?! No... Vivi" "You sure?" the fairy smiled. Rin looked down at the fairy and blush a bit "No I'm not little one" The fairy giggled, "well that's too bad, Jess is amazing, she hasn't bring a boy here since the Prince died"

Jess frowned and looked away "Prince?" Rin asked "Yeah, Prince Rick Meyers of the vampire royal family" the fairy said and then looked at Jess. Rin's eyes widen 'V-Vampire?!' "What vampire...?" Jess nodded "Yeah.. your half demon so of course vampires would exist" Viv frowned slightly "I'm sorry lady Jess... I didn't mean to make you sad"

Jess smiled which Rin noticed it was fake "It's okay Vivi, I'm fine"

The fairy smiled "Okay!" she flew off Rin's lap and flew away.

Jess jumped has she felt a hand on hers and looked, Rin looked at her "You okay...?" Jess blinked "Yeah I'm fine..."

"Lady Jess" Jess looked and there was blue like, another fairy "Oh hello Shella" the fairy's light dimmed down, Shella looked beautiful. Her hair moved like water, it was a blue color, her skin matched her hair. Her wings were a mix of blue and white, she had nothing on.

"Shella this is Rini" Jess pointed to Rin "Rin this is Shella she is a water fairy" Rin looked at the fairy "Hello" Shella looked back "Greetings Demon" Rin frowned slightly, Jess sighs "Shella..."

Then the fairy bowed down quickly "your Majesty welcome" Jess sighed, Rin looked confused and then noticed someone standing behind him, he turned his head noticing a man with black and red emo looking hair, bright green eyes like almost looked like they were glowing.

The man wore a black vest with a red long sleeve top that was rolled up to his elbows, with black pants like looks like skinny jeans and black ankle flat boots that a red line on the bottom. A Black crown that covered his forehead and looked gothic, the man was drop dead gorgeous in so many ways.

Rin looked stunned by him, Jess got up and bowed "Hello King Zachariah" Rin eyes widen and got up fast and bowed "Hello your majesty"

Zach smiled "So you must be the shiny new toy everybody is talking about. It's a good thing Jess found you according to what Jetter said"

Rin look up him "Uhm.. yes, I'm great full that she found me..." That made Jess blush and try to hide it, Zach right away noticed it and smiled "Yes, Jessica, I will try to not have Chida find out.. knowing him he would try to question this boy to the brink of death" he chuckled "Sorry" he looked at Rin "my son can be really protective of her even after his brother's death" Rin blinked "Oh there's really no reason to be..."

Zach smiled with a sigh "I know but my son takes things too seriously, know than.. Jess how are you?" Jess looked away "I'm fine" Zach nodded "Your uncle wants to see you two in his office" Zach swirled around and he was gone in a flash from his super speed. Rin gasped 'He's fast...!'

"Well let's get to my uncle's" Jess walked away. Rin was about to move "Boy" He turned around, the Fairy still floating there "Uhm... yes...?"

The Fairy "help her" Rin gave the fairy a confused look "Help her...? With what...?" "Jess has been suffering for years but I sensed it when she was near you it was flutter of happiness"

"Rin! Come on" Rin looked at Jess she had a smiled that sweet looking, she waved over to him to come by her, He blushes.

He looked back at the fairy but she long gone, he got up and walked over by her, He smiled at her "Shell we?" she smiled back "Yeah"

It didn't take them long to get to her uncles study, They walked in seeing her uncle sitting behind his desk. Jess walked in with Rin behind her "What's up Uncle?" Jess asked.

"I talked to Yuki, who is in Japan right know to look for Rin's brother" Jetter said, Jess shook her head "Really?" Jetter nod "yeah" Rin blinked excited slightly "Did Yuki find Yukio?"

"Appearly No... I'm sorry Rin" Jetter said back, Rin frowned "Alright..." 'Yukio..'

"And other thing" Jetter handed Jess a brown folder "A Demon has been running loss in a town near the black forest called Tealing not far from Dundee" Jetter said, Jess took the folder and opened it, she narrowed her eyes "A Korken Demon?... god there ugly" Rin look at the folder and made a face of disgust "Eww, what the hell is a Korken?" Rin asked 'I never seen a demon like this before...'

"Korken's are a frog demons, they like to eat children. A Child has already gone missing" Jetter said, Jess flipped the page "Bill Hillen... age 6... missing 3 day's ago, wandered in the black forest and never seen again" Jess said with a frown "He could be still alive, the Korken demon doesn't right away kill their pray, just save them to fatten them up if the child is skinny looking.. uncle when do we leave?"

"Right away, we need to find that boy and kill that Korken" Jetter said "Remember he is a frog demon, lightning will hurt it really, really bad" Jetter said getting up, Rin nodded "Alright, do you have any swords I can borrow?" Jetter blinked at him and then looked at Jess "Go get ready, I need to show Rin something" Jess nodded and left with the folder.

Rin looked confused "What do you need to show me?" Jetter walked over to him "Come follow me" Jetter walked out of his study all the way down to the a secret room not even Jess knew about.

Walking into the room, Jetter walked over to back of the room opened a dresser drawer, Rin blinked and walked over to him "what is it?" Jetter turned around and Rin's eyes widen to see his sword in Jetter's hand "My... sword... where did you find it?" Jetter chuckled "So it's your sword? Well I went to where Jess found you and not far was your sword so I figured it was yours. Your sword is very special... I sense demonic heart beat in it" Rin frowned "Yeah... it has my demon heart sealed in it..."

Jetter stepped over to him and handed him his sword "Unsheathe it, I would like to see" Rin frowned but nodded. He gripped his sword handle and removed the sword has his blue flames covered him. Jetter's eyes widen "Demonic blue flames... amazing..."

Rin looked at Jetter "This is my demon forum..." Jetter smiled "you can sheath your sword know" Rin nodded and sheathed his sword and his blue flames disappeared.

An Hour Later, Jetter and Rin were waiting for Jess to come down. Jetter had a bag full of potions "My Lord" Jetter looked at the butler "Yes Seb?" "The Car Key's" "Oh thank you" Jetter took them and looked up and see's Jess walking down "Ah Jess, about time"

Rin looked up and flustered a little, she was wearing black short's, Steampunk Gothic Steel Boned Over bust Bustier green vintage design with Zipper down the middle that short sleeves Corset top with a leather black belt and caring a Hooded Wool & Wool Blend solid Short Sleeve Parka look cloak cape and a sword was buckled on her side that was pure white color Katana.

Deep grey thigh high socks and flat black leather boots, "Sorry I'm late" Jess said reaching the bottom and walking over to them. Rin just stared at her "It's okay..." 'wow... so hot..'

Jess looked at him and noticed the sword attached it his hip and her eyes widen "Uncle... Did you give him a sword?"" Jetter looked over and chuckled "It was his to began with, I found it near where you found him"

Jess's hand went up to her mouth "Wow really!?" She giggled, Rin blushed "Yeah..." 'she's cute!'

"Okay! So here's the key, take the sports car the GPS is programmed to the place, good luck you too"

Jess nodded putting her cape coat on taking the keys, she walked out of the house with Rin. The car was already in the drive way, Jess walked over to the driver's side, Rin looked at it and his mouth dropped open "This is a sweet ass car" the car was Black Marussia - B2 sports car.

Jess Shrugged "Yeah my uncle loves his cars, come on get in" Jess got in, Rin walked over opening the door getting in.

The inside was speechless, dark green leather seats. Jess started the car, adjusts the seat for her height, and turned on the GPS. Which is right away it took the route they needed to go and jess drove off with Rin.

Jetter watched them leave "So you think he could be the one?" Jetter jumped and looked over to his left, King Zach standing there also watching them leave. Jetter glared at him "Really don't sneak up on me like that you god damn vampire!"

Zach smirked "Sorry" Jetter sighed "and to answer your question.. Yes I think he could be the one" Zach sighs softly "Well, I spoke to Lucifer and he said he has no children, so your theory is right... He's from another world"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Impossible Meet**

**Author: The blue moon rose 'FanFiction' MaddHasAHatter (Wattpadd) / SlytherinJess (DA)**

**Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction only on Wattpad" Alternated Universe 'AU', Non-canon? Canon?**

**Rated: (M- FanFiction) MA- Wattpadd**

**Pairings: RinxOC**

**Summary: With Yukio on job to exorcise some demons, Rin was hit with something from a demon that sucked him in worm hole into another realm.**  
**WARNING: There is a sex scene at the end, so heads up xP!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 'poison'**

Jess and Rin have been on the road for almost 2 hours finally reaching their destination they got out the car in the small village of Tealing.

They walk to the edge of the forest both feeling uneasy "Alright lets save the boy and kill this demon" Jess said, Rin nodded "Yeah come on" They both walked in the forest on ready for anything, Rin gripped the sword and Jess gripped hers

They walked for a good 4 minutes, until hearing crying, Jess right away sneak behind a tree and took a peek. The boy was in a cage, there was a pot that was boiling and bones to the side. The Korken was looking through a box.

Jess looked at Rin who looked at her and she pointed to the demon. Rin looked, glared at it, the demon then stop, sniffed the air and grunted, "I smell a human…. Not wait… witch… blast…." The demon walked over to the boy how started to cry.

"You know what I hate?" the demon stopped after hearing a voice and looked has a Jess walking out of the forest "Demons who eat children"

"Ahhh! I knew I melt a witch DIE!" the frog demon opens its mouth and sends his tongue at Jess like a whip, she dodge it, snapping her finger making a strong lightning strike the frog sending it flying backwards. Jess right away went to the cage "Please help me…" Jess smiled "It's okay Billy, I'll take you home to your parents" she clapped her hands and gripped the clock alchemy it off.

She opened the cage and held the boy who clings on her "Rin!" Rin was already by her "I'll kill it take the boy and go" Rin unsheathe the sword hashis body was covered in the blue flames. Jess's eyes widen "blue flames…" the demon got up "Ahhh thank fucken hurt…. Lightning! You damn witch… wait who are you….?" the demon grunted, Jess took off with the boy.

"your death demon!" Rin said glaring at the demon.

Minutes later, Jess was about the reach the edge of the forest Jess stopped has the demon jumped out of the forest.

Jess's eyes widen, the boy screamed and hid his face on Jess's chest. Jess frowned, gripping her sword with her free hand "Where's Rin…?" she asked herself "Were do you think you're next Witch! Give me the child!" the demon rang his frog like tongue on his lips "Like hell I will!" Jess shouted at the demon unsheathing her sword, the demon's eyes widen in fear "That sword…. It's…" Jess smirked "Divine"

Demon took a shot at her out of fear. The attack was a little more faster for Jess to react, took a hit on her stomach, she screamed has the needle from the frog's tongues stuck in her. Then Rin came out of nowhere cut of the frog's tongue in a blink of an eye, the demon screamed in pain has he was covered in the blue flames and screamed more has it started to burn him.

"Jess you okay?" He looked at her, she nodded "yeah"

Rin raised his sword at the demon "This time I won't miss!" he moved quickly by using his speed and piercing the demon with his sword, the demon screamed again, Rin pulled out the sword has the demon shriveled up and turned into ash.

Rin walked over to Jess "You okay…?" Jess nodded "Yeah let's get this boy home" Jess smiled "It's okay Billy the evil demon is gone" the boy looked up at her "Thank you…" the boy sniffed Rin did a tiny smile and both him and Jess walk off the with the boy to return with him.

**~Hours later~**

Rin decide to drive the way back, they pulled up to the house, parking the car and both getting out.

Jess's hand flew right to her side where she got attacked "Ow…" it felt like a sharp pain, Rin quickly turned his head to her "ow? You okay?" he walked over, then Jess felt dizzy and fell forward making him catch her. Rin's eyes widen "Jess you are not okay" He picked her up bridal style and cared her in the house "Jetter!" Rin shouted, placing her on a couch that was in the main hall.

Jetter quickly came out of the den with King Zach who was still there.

"What on earth happen..?" Jetter asked and noticed the his niece was bleeding from her side "She got hit by the demon…" Rin said with a frown.

Jetter eyes widen "Quickly to my lab, she could be poison" Rin glared at him "You could have told us the demon could poison us" He picked her back up.

Jetter sighed "It said it in the folder" Jetter walked away to his lab, Rin and Zach walked behind him.

Has they go there Rin gently placed her on the table, she was already out like a light due to the poison.

Jetter got his book and looked through it "AH! To Cure Korken poison… let's see here…. Glowing mushroom dust, 3 drops of boiling water and 2 drops of blood of a pure white dove…"

"Why not I just use my vampire blood?" Zach said lifting his arm ready to his bite to feed Jess his blood. Jetter stopped him "Poison from a demon will not be healed by vampire, even you know that…" Zach sighed, "I forgot…"

Rin watching has Jetter ran around getting stuff "Rin take off her Corset" Jetter said, Rin blushed and nodded. He reached his hand over to the front zipper and unzipped it all the way down.

He then noticed black veins on her stomach, he moved the corset out of the way and his eyes widen, around the wound there was black veins slowly moving.

"Uhm there's black veins" Zach who was next to him looked "The poison… Jetter hurry up the poison is working fast" Rin frowned "Jess…"

Jetter nodded, it took him an hour to get the antidote done. "DONE!" Jetter shouted which made Rin and Zach jump from Jetter sudden loud voice.

Jetter walked back over and looked at the book "Okay…. It says no injection but …" Jetter shook his head "We need to get her to drink it"

Zach sighed "Give it" Jetter glared at him "What no, I will not let you defile my niece" Zach glared at Jetter "I will not defile your niece… this will save her"

Rin listen the two picker at each other, which he had enough and grabbed the bottle from Jetter's hand "Enough I will do it.." both of the adults looked at him has Rin pours some of the antidote in his mouth and leaned down connecting his mouth with Jess's and slowly letting the antidote go into her mouth, which they heard her starting swallowing it unconsciously.

After it was done, Rin pulled back up, Jetter handed him a towel and a glass of water "You have some of it running down your chin… Make sure you rinse out your mouth" Rin took the towel and wiped it off, walked over to the sink and rinsed his mouth out with the glass of water Jetter handed to him.

Rin blushed and just noticed what he had just done "Don't tell her what I did" He just said "I'll be up in my room" Rin left feeling completely embarrassed 'holy crap I just kissed a girl!'

"Jetter, did you feel it?" Jetter looked at Zach and raised his eyebrow "feel what..?"

"The spark, you didn't feel that electric feeling it the air when that boy did that?" Zach looked at him, Jetter looked back Jess and reached out his hand and got shocked which made him pull his hand back "Ow…." Jetter's eyes widen "What the….? Her magic is surrounding her like it's protecting her… I can't even touch her… but for some reason it let Rin can touch her"

"How are we gonna get her up in her room..?" Zach asked "I will take her" both Jetter and Zach looked and their eyes widen.

There stood a boy, a little tall, with a black hoodie on that hide his face, black skinny jeans and black converse. He was wearing nothing back black.

"Kaci…." Zach said "What are you doing here?" "uncle I'm here to give you info on the that boy's friend, but sense I'm here I will take Jess up to her room"

Jetter shook his head "Her magic is surrounding her you won't be able to touch her…"

Kaci looked over "I will try" he walked over to Jess and reached out to her and the magic around her didn't do nothing to him.

Kaci smiled "That's a good girl, she may be unconscious but she can still sense when someone is near her, she recognizes my aura" He gently picked her up bridal style, Jetter frowned "Why didn't she let me touch her then?"

Kaci smirked and laughed, "You may be her uncle and she loves you but sometimes she can't stand you" he walked out of the lab caring her.

Kaci walked through the house up to Jess's room, the maid ware already there waiting "Prince Kaci, your uncle noted to me you will be up here with her and needed help dressing her then putting her to bed" Kaci smiled "Thank you" The maid open the door and walked in, Kaci was about to turn in to the room but stopped and turned his head has felt someone stare at him, He looked Rin walk down the hall looking at him 'that must be the boy"

Kaci looked away and walked in the room, the maid closed the door.

Kaci walked over to Jess's bed and placed her on it. The maid already got her Pajamas out "Prince Kaci please bring her in the bathroom when the tub is fill" the maid walked out to go get something.

Kaci sighed removing all her clothes, leaving her naked. He picked her up and uses his speed to get in the bathroom.

The tub was already half full. He placed Jess in there and turned off the water.

"your majesty, I will take care of the rest" the maid said coming in and she shoed Kaci away.

Kaci just left and headed back downstairs and sensed they were in the living room 'at least I got to see Jess naked today' he had a tiny smirk on his face.

Kaci walked in there Jetter and Zach had Rin on the couch, Zach smiled "it's about time" Kaci shrugged, Rin was watching Kaci has Kaci sat down "So what's the news for our guest" Kaci sighed "I haven't found them because they don't exist" Rin's eyes widen "Wait what do you mean they don't exist?!"

Kaci took off his hoodie revealing what he looked like, Kaci was stunning drop-dead gorgeous emo looking boy, black hair, grey eyes and two piercings, the nose and snake bites. Rin blinked at him when Rin looked into Kaci's grey eyes he unconsciously he began to shake, he looked at himself, he was shaking 'why… I'm I shaking..?'

Kaci looked at Rin shaking and sighed "I must leave tell Jess I said hello, farewell Jetter, uncle and Rin" With that, Kaci was gone in a blink of an eye. Rin relaxed himself and tried to get himself not to shake so much. Zach who saw him shaking chuckled "Kaci has that about him, he right away strikes fear into someone… even I fear him" Rin closed his eyes "I have never shaken like this before by just looking at someone…."

Rin looked at them "tell me what does he mean that my brother doesn't exist…? I don't understand" Jetter and Zach frowned, Jetter sighed "Simple, meaning you are from another world that teleported here… Rin you must try to remember your battle with the demon"

**~In Jess's mind~**

Floating… Jess felt herself floating… and sound of bells. Her eyes fluttered open, she noticed she was floating in the air, the scenery looked like she was inside of a white Galaxy.

'Were I'm I…?' She looked around more, there nothing but white galaxies.

"Jessica" Jess's eyes widen has she heard that voice, she was slowly floating right back up to were here feet touched the ground, she looked to where the voice was heard from.

A bright white shaped has a figure stood there "You need to go back" the figure said, Jess's hand went up to her mouth "Rick…?"

The figure didn't move "Jess go back it's not your time" Jess started to tear "It is you isn't?!"

The figure then moves the light dimmed down to indeed reveal Rick. "You need to go back" Jess shook her head "No… Rick I've missed you so much…" Rick shook his head gripped her shoulders "You need to go back Jessica, you need to live you are not ready for this yet go know, I love you and miss you dearly but you need to go back to your uncle and that boy"

Jess's eyes widen "Rick please" She was cut off by him has he kissed her and pulled back "I'm sorry put I have to push you back" with a hard push Jess fell, the scenery around began to shatter like it was glass.

Jess look up the figure of Rick was out of focus, She reached her hand up "RICK!" she shouted

**~Out of Jess's mind~**

Jess quickly rose up with a gasped and breathing heavily which made the maid jump "Lady Jess your awake" just then the room began to shake and things began to fly around, my maid eyes widen "My Lady please calm down… oh no not again…." Jess's hair started to float from the magical energy around her.

Down in the den, Jetter rose from his seat has the house shook. Zach's eyes widen "Jetter… could it be?"

Rin looked confused "Why is your house shaking?" looked around has the house shook and some things that were in the wall fell, Jetter's eyes widen "Jess" He quickly ran out of the room, Zach and Rin followed him.

Has they reach Jess's room Jetter right away opened the door, the maid was panicking. She had tried everything to stop Jess, her room was a mess, things were floating over the room.

Zach and Rin walked in behind Jetter, Rin looked worried "What's happening?" looking around Jess room and then his eyes looked at Jess who had her head down and her hair was floating magically around her.

"She's having an magical attack" Zach said "Jetter stop her before she destroys this manor like she almost did last time!"

Jetter bite his lip "I know!" Rin looked confused "What do you mean last time….?"

Jetter walked forward "Jessica, sweetie calm down. It's okay your home" has Jetter got close her head snapped her eyes were widen, glowing bright green she screamed at him making him gasp, the screamed sounded magical. She lifted her arm pushing him back into the wall with such force.

Rin gasped "What the hell…" he has never since such power before form one person.

Zach bite his lip "Jetter you okay?" Jetter groaned "DO I bloody look OKAY? I'm stuck to a fucken wall!'

Zach stepped forward "Jess stop, calm down!" Again Jess lifted her arm making Zach also fly back landing next to Jetter against the wall with such force.

Zach groaned "This proves it, she's not herself. It's her magic, she can't hear us" Jetter nodded "Yeah I agree"

Rin who was still standing there, he was worried for her. He felt like he was useful because he didn't know what too. 'so this is a power of a witch.. I can feel the aura around… even I'm not that powerful… with my blue flames…'

Just then he felt cold feeling on his shoulders like someone was holding them 'you can stop her, please stop her before she loses her senses'

It was a whisper in his ear, it sound like a male voice. Rin bite his lip and bash forward making Jetter and Zach gasp "What are you doing?! Stop its too dangerous!" Jetter shouted.

Rin got close to the bed "Jess!" he shouted has her glowing green eyes glanced at him making his stop in tracks, he was stuck in that stop. It was her magical aura, it was stopping him from getting close to her.

Rin made fists trying to fight this strong magical power "Ahhh!" he screamed, again Jetter and could see the glow from Rin's eyes, they turned into a blue and red demon eyes.

Rin's hold was broken free and he bashed into the bed quickly grabbing Jess arm pulling her into a hold "Jess.. it's okay… I'm here calm down…" he gently said to her.

Which made her gasp has her eyes went back to normal and everything that was floating fell to the ground. Jetter and Zach feel from the being to the wall on the ground.

Rin held her close has he started hear her cry, she was in tears. She tearing in Rin's neck and shaking.

Jetter got up along with Zach "What the…? How did he stop her..?" Zach asked, Jetter frowned "I don't know"

Zach watches the scene before his eyes 'Father' Zach's eyes widen and whipped to the right to the corner of the room. He could not see him but he felt him right there "rick…" Zach whispered which Jetter did hear 'he's the one' that is all what rick's voice said, Zach could feel his spirit has left the room.

Zach turned his back to the back of the room where Rin was still holding Jess has she broken down in tears. Jetter also turned his head and walked this.

Rin gently rubbed her back "Shhh it's okay…" Jess end up passing out in his arms from tearing so much. Rin felt this and gently laid her down, he got up to leave but her magic pulled him next to her. He smiled "Alright, I'll stay" he knew she wanted him to stay, so he did. He laid down next to her and watched over her.

Jetter sighed leaving the room, Zach looked them for a moment and followed Jetter out of the room.

**~In another world where True Cross was~**

Yukio was sitting in Mephisto's office, it's been a day and no word on finding where Rin was. Mephisto was going through a demon book trying to find the demon that Yukio and Rin both fought. Amaimon in his hamster forum was sitting on the desk eating some chips. Yukio frowned at him "Why is he here?" Mephisto sighs "I was signed to watch over him, to keep him from starting trouble" he said flipping the page then his eyes widen "Yukio I found it" Yukio's eyes widen has Mephisto read it out loud "Nero demon, also known has the universal demon that can travel through time rifts and dimensions…. It can create a black hole portal that can teleport it anywhere" Yukio bites his lip "then... that means…" Mephisto leans back in his chair "Rin might not be in this dimension… at all… only way to find him is find that same Nero demon" Yukio grips his fist "Rin… where are you…?"

**~In another other where Rin is in~**

Jess's eyes fluttered open feel something warm wrapped around her. she glanced and see's Rin laying next to her with his arm around her waist. Jess flushed and smiled sweetly at him, turning slightly to face him and wrapped her arm around him "Rin…" Rin eyes opened, he smiled at her "Your awake" Jess smiled "thank you.." Rin chuckled and held her "it was nothing" Jess relaxed in his arms, she looked up at him and leaned in making his eyes widen slightly has her lips touched his in a sweet gentle kiss. 'She's kissing me…..!' he couldn't help but to kiss her back. Jess moaned softly making Rin get excited.

The both let the kiss go, Jess pulled back and sat up, her face was flustered. Rin's face was fluttered also, he sat up reached out to her pulled her into a kiss making her moan and kiss back again. Rin's hands moved down to her waist then started to moved them up under her tank top. She closed her eye 'why aim I doing this…? it's so sudden…' She thought to herself, she felt his hands moving up and cupping her size D boobs. He fondled her boobs until he remove his hands from under her shirt, taking off her tank top in the proses.

Rin bite his lip 'Harley Quinn bra…' he thought to himself. They fit her boobs perfectly "wait…" she said softly, he raised his eyebrow "you wanna stop…?" 'what I'm I saying?! I don't wanna stop I want more of her!'

Jess blinked at him and shook her head "Every time you remove a piece my clothing your will have to loose yours to…" she said to him, he smirked "Very well" he lifted up his arms, she smiled and removed his shirt. She licked her lips, him shirtless what amazing… such soft skin. She run her slim fingers on his chest, he hummed in pleasure from her touch.

She got up, she smirked back and started to remove her shorts in a sexy way which made him even more Horner.

She swings her hip pass him wiggling her finger to follow her, he got up removing his bottoms and where she was laying on the bed. He crawled over to her hovering her, Rin leaning down kissing her.

Jess opened her legs, Rin laid his lower have down on her and they both started to rub against each other while making out slowly like romantic almost. Not long, the bra that was in his way was gone, he started to lick and suck on her boobs, her moans were heard through his ears, her moans were exotic to him. Reaching a free arm down to her lower half, he rubbed his fingers on her clit, he felt her shiver in pleasure, he leaned back up and started to kiss her whiling rubbing her lower part.

She moved her hands up trailing her fingers threw his hair she lean up, removed her underwear and Jess removed his boxers in return. The look in her eyes when she saw him hard on 'Wow….. he's huge…' she bites her lip.

He laughed "I guess, you won't you know?" she shook her head right away and make a gaging sound for her disproval. He chuckled and leaned back down in her open legs. His harden cock was touching her lower tummy "I don't mind besides" he kisses her "I'm already hard has a rock" she giggled. Rin frowned "I don't have a condom…" Jess blinked "don't worry I know a spell to prevent me from getting pregnant.."

Rin's fingers reach down, touches Jess's vagina, and started to finger her slowly, she moaned softly. He removed his fingers, squeezed more on his fingers and began to rub some on hard on. After he was done, he pulled her legs closer, she smirked at him. He positioned himself at her entrance "Rin be gentle please…?" Rin looks at her and then pushed into her slowly, he bit his lip and she moaned with pure ecstasy. 'oh god he's huge…..!'

Rin still pushing in her, moaning himself 'god she's so tight…!' once fully in he let her relax and end up answering her question "I'll be gentle" he was being honest with her, he lean down and started to kiss her and started to push in and out of her slowly. She moaned into kiss and kissed him back.

He kept to his word, he was be gentle, they rocked together it was sync with the song that was repeat. She tangled her finger again through his hair has thy rocked together moaning with each trust.

What was once gentle became fast and hard, Jess moaned loudly, Rin moan leaning back reach down gripping her hips and thrusting into her hard and fast, he lifted her ass a little slamming into her. "Oh god!" she moaned loudly again "Rin, Oh fuck! Oh god right there" he hit the spot that made her go crazy.

He smirked, kept going at the same speed and hardness while gripping her hips tightly. Her right hand right away came up by her mouth, she bite down on her finger moaning like crazy.

She was cumming he could tell her back her shakiness, he slowed down, releasing her hips leaning down removing her hand and kissing he, she kissed him back. He then rolled down over where he was laying down and she was on top of him. She leans up and started to bounce on him slowly, he run his fingers on her hips, Jess went on bouncing and moaning.

He is gripping her ass cheek and then smacked one side making jess eyes widen and moaned, she leaned down and kissing him, he kissed back still having a grip on his ass cheeks has she moving her hips hard down on his cock. He started to move his hips up meeting her halfway.

They both moan in pleasure, she was coming again "Rin fuck me more…" she stopped moving her hips, her hips where shaking from the orgasm.

He smiled "Oh I'll fuck you more" he moved her off him, she already was in a position she wanted. She was laying on her tummy with her ass up in the air a little.

He smirked gripping her hips and slamming into her which made her moan loudly "Oh god fuck yeah!" she started to talk to dirty know which he loved to hear her sewer.

He began to slam into her harder and faster than before, her moans was becoming more louder to out rang sound from the music that was playing. She gripped her pillow, Rin smacked her ass.

"AHHHH!" she moaned.

Rin fucked her hard nine more minutes then switched back where she was laying on her back, he was doing the same fucking her harder and faster. He was close, he could feel like he was gonna come any moment "Oh god I'm gonna…." Yup, they were holding each other tightly, "Come in me…" she whispered making it hard to say no to her. He did five hard thrust into her and had a mega orgasm in her. He moaned out loud "AHHHH JESS!" moaning out her has he cum, she moaned along with him.

He finally rolled off Jess, and laid next to her still trying to calm his breathing, she smiled and rolled on his side to cuddle up next to him. He smiled "That was amazing…." 'just lost my virginity to Jess…'

Jess used her telekinesis to turn off all the lights in her room, Rin breathed heavy and panting into Jess's neck. She breathed slowly and shaking from the orgasm. She nodded "Yeah, it was… I can't believe we did that…" he chuckled "Yeah me too…" Rin already put the blanket over them. Jess smiled and cuddling more into him as he held her in return.

The door opened has a black cat with purple eyes and pentagram collar on. The cat looked into the room and her little cat eyes widen in shock jumping on the bed 'My lady…' They both already passed out, the cat looked at Rin and her eyes went back 'been gone for couple of days and this happens…!' the cat crawled over to Jess and laid above her head purred and feels asleep herself.


End file.
